Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{6-12i}{3}$
Answer: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{6-12i}{3} = \dfrac{6}{3} - \dfrac{12i}{3}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $2-4i$.